How Seifer Finally Won
by Selkura
Summary: My First fanfiction with Yaoi. Kinda sucks, but my Friends like it. R/R


How Seifer Finally Won  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction.So if you read it and like it e- mail me at selphie108@hotmail.com E-mail me even if you dont like it.- Â§elphie108   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story are owned by squaresoft so please don't sue me! -Â§elphie108  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"Quistis Trepe yelled. "I want Squall! So you can't have him!"  
  
Rinoa and Squall were kissing before this assault. They parted and Squall pulled out his gunblade."You will not touch either of us!"Squall yelled. "I'm sick and tired of you Quistis!Your my Instructer!That means we can't be together!So HA-HA-HA!"  
  
Quistis pulled out her whip and hit Squall across the eye.He yelled out in pain,dropped his gunblade and clutched his eye. Rinoa took out her Shooting Star,"Don't you hurt my Squally-poo!"she yelled and shot Quistis on the arm.  
  
Squall,dazed,sat on a bench in the Cafeteria.All the commotion draws a crowed.The two girls though are oblivious.Quistis yelled in rage at Rinoa for the pain in her arm.She took her whip and yanked at Rinoa's Shooting Star.  
  
Rinoa, seeing what Quistis was about, yanked at the last minute at her Shooting Star and both weapons went flying,right towards the oblivious Squall. Seifer,who walked in right when Rinoa yanked her weapon,yelled to Squall to watch out.  
  
Too late,both weapons got him.The Shooting Star gave him a little scratch on the arm,but the hard,cold,metal handle of Quistis's whip hit him right in the balls.  
  
Squall sang an opera after that.Seifer's face scrunched up in pain, "Ouch!That's gotta hurt!"He said.He ran over to Squall."Here let me make you feel better!"He started rubbing Squall nuts.  
  
"Thank you Seifer!You always make my balls feel so good!"Squall said with a sigh.Squall looked past Seifer and saw Rinoa and Quistis,there jaws opened in a silent scream.  
  
Quistis was the first to recover.So THAT'S why they didn't complain when Seifer had to share Squall's Bed last week!"she said in understanding. "Wait a Minute!I want Squall!"  
  
At the moment Rinoa came out of her shock-like-trance.Both girls ran over to Seifer and Squall."Squall!How could you!"She yelled.the crowed was becoming bigger by the second.Quistis and Rinoa started to pull Seifer away. Quick as lightening,Squall picked up his gunblade and slashed Both Quistis and Rinoa.They fell to the ground in pain,with screams of agony at their throats.Rinoa looked up at Squall,"Squall,But....you were......kissing me....we.....made love.....You........said you loved me!How...Could...you... do.....this.....to.......me?"  
  
Seifer looked at Squall in shock. "You KISSED her?!?!?!?!?And told her you LOVED her?!?!?!!?!?!?"Seifer yelled, "You Bitch!"  
  
Squall hung his head. "I'm sorry Seifer! I only kissed her though!"  
  
"ONLY KISSING HER!!!!!!!!" Seifer bellowed, "You said you loved her too???? How could you! You BITCH!!!!!!!" He Then took out his gunblade and slashed at Squall.  
  
Squall Saw in time and pulled out his gunblade just in time to block the attack. They started to fight, slashing at each other and even using magic. Selphie ran into the room and saw Quistis and Rinoa. "Oh No!" She yelled, then ran over to them.  
  
She was dragging Rinoa away when Seifer threw a fireball at Squall, missed and it went straight towards Selphie. It was too late for her to even scream. She was lying on the ground next to Rinoa.  
  
Irvine came in, saw the girls and said, "oooo! Ladies in trouble! Time for a hero!" He then ran over to the girls and picked all three up and carried them to the infirmary.  
  
Zell ran in and saw Squall and Seifer fighting. Everyone was cheering for either Seifer or Squall. "Guys! Stop it!" He yelled, then ran over to them. He tried to pull Squall away and was met with a punch in the eye.  
  
Zell reeled back in pain. He then ran over to Seifer and pulled him. Seifer turned around and punched him in the other eye. Zell fell to the ground. Nadia, his girlfriend ran up to him. " Come on Zell! Let's get you to the infirmary!"  
  
Most people left as it being lunch time. So They missed Squall, having had sex with Rinoa before the fight, falling behind in speed and strength. Seifer was by far in the advantage over Squall.  
  
Squall blocked an attack by Seifer then spun around to meet another but wasn't fast enough, and Seifer's gunblade cut deep into Squall's chest. His cute eyes lost all there color, Seifer pulled out his gunblade and whiped off the blood. Squall started to cough up blood.  
  
Fujin and Rajin walked up to Seifer. Fujin spit on Squall's face. "PATHETIC!!" She said in her loud voice.  
  
Yeah! You kicked his ass, ya know!" Rajin said. He then waled up to Seifer and kissed him. When they drew apart, Seifer turned to Squall. "You see! I was cheating on you the whole time! And I was going to kill you tonight in your sleep anyway!" Then He and Rajin kissed again, a deep passionet one.  
  
That was the last sight Squall saw before he died. Not many people came to his funeral. They were too afraid of Seifer. Because without Squall, Seifer was the strongest in the world.  
  
But little did he know he was to be replaced soon by a little boy named Luke, Rinoa's son. Yes, Squall's and Rinoa's baby. He might beat or help Seifer in the future.......But that's a different story.  
  
THE END 


End file.
